


Murphy's Law

by Teenyttt



Series: The Guide [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Guide - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Multiverse, alot of confusion, and this is what i come up with, everything is in the workings, idk what is this actually, im skipping steps here, im trying, its in the workings, schedule what schedule, the origin stories of my OCs arent even done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenyttt/pseuds/Teenyttt
Summary: Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong.-Kara, a note to selfWhile keeping Loki prisoner on the Helicarrier to find out what his extremely devious plans are, an unexpected visitor arrives to say hi.





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> very. very rough work.  
> unbeta'ed. I need a beta.

“Yoohoo, Lokes! My friend, me buddy, meh pal, me chum! I’ve come to visit! Aren’t you happy to see me?”

 

“Sir, we have a security breach-”

“Where?”

“There’s an unknown in Loki’s cell.”

“MOTHERFUC—Hill!” Director Fury screeched into his earpiece communications, marching towards the administrator who had relayed to him this dastardly piece of information.

 

“Director?” came Hill’s inquisitive reply. She was well aware of Fury’s natural disposition; and she rather thought his mother had named him quite aptly, or else his false name was very well chosen. The anger his voice now conveyed through the earpiece could very will stem from the most trivial of things that had merely annoyed him to revelations of the impending end of the world.

 

“I need a full lockdown on the entire damn Helicarrier and all available security personnel levels 8 and above to be stationed on Loki’s level. Get the Avengers’ asses to Loki’s cell ASAP,” Fury all but shouted, glaring at the screen which showed Loki’s cell that now evidently held one person more than it had 10 seconds ago.

 

“Yes sir,” was the only curt reply Fury heard before the wail of the security breach alarm blared through the entire facility and red lights started flashing in the corridors.

 

Agents passing the corridors paused momentarily at the sharp sound and glaring lights before hurrying on into action, pacing down the hallways with slightly more urgency than they had before.

 

Fury furiously eyed the unknown in Loki’s cell, breathing heavily through his nose, his stance conveying to all other occupants in the room to _not fucking distract me unless you have a death wish._

 

“Now how did this rat get in?” Fury hissed out, scowling at the woman in the screen beside Loki, who looked very much like a teenager halfway in transit to adulthood. Fury guessed her to be no older than 18, and that was the upper limit of the guess range. Her external appearances suggested girl more than woman.  

 

“Sir, she just appeared in the cell. With all due respect, I suggest she might have teleported in,” the still cowering administrator suggested in a small voice.

 

Fury briefly glanced at the administrator (to which the administrator flinched) and back to the screen. No shit. Teleportation. Freaking great. This meant at the very least mutant. He would have to call Xavier in. But how was it that this mutant knew Loki? Loki, they knew for sure (though this intelligence was now heavily questioned) was damn new to Earth and certainly would not have the time or indeed, did not seem to have the attitude to gain a mutant friend in the short span of time he was on Earth. Fury had heard her opening statement earlier and she obviously considered Loki a friend, which could not mean anything good. A friend of mine enemy is mine enemy. She could very well just teleport Loki out of that cell in an instant and they would have a very bad situation on their hands very quickly. But for now, the girl didn’t seem like she was interested in doing anything of that sort. Rather, she seemed to be quite confused and curious about their surroundings, looking around with a fascinated smile on her face, almost like she didn't just manage to break into one of the world's most unbreachable and unlocatable facilities on purpose.

 

Fury bristled at the show of innocence and supposed naivety and barked out orders.

“Run her visuals on the database and see if anything crops up. I want a full profile and anyone else’s profile that she has come into contact with. If she bought a damn painting I want to know who painted it, who sold it to her and anyone else who so much as looked at it.”

 

There was a sudden steep increase in the volume of clicking noises as the admin in the room promptly got to work, furiously tapping on their keyboards in an effort to find out who the unknown was.

 

Fury never took his eyes off the screen, determined to witness every moment of the situation. He noted the girl on the screen sporting a crop top black hoodie, a pair of dark blue jeans and a matching, stylish pair of black high-heeled boots. She carried a dark green backpack and a small mysterious sack was tied to her waist.

 

Perfectly normal clothes, Fury thought. She would have been mistaken for just a normal civilian if seen on the streets. Most likely would be profiled as a fresh high school graduate taking a gap year and traveling the world. But he knew looks could be deceiving. After seeing the files on Banner, he had very little trust in just what he saw at first glance.

 

The girl had ash black hair with white tips that just reached her shoulder blades. Her face was framed by a slightly rounded jawline and chubby cheeks. Fury estimated an average height of around 170cm. But it was her eyes that blatantly proclaimed that she was _different._ The bulging vein in Fury’s neck started twitching at the unnerving sight of the girl’s pure white eyes. They looked like pearly porcelain glass balls, the right one bordered by peculiar markings that looked suspiciously like the runes that appeared with Thor’s arrival to Earth. The sight of her eyes was highly unsettling. But well, it wasn’t that much of a surprise that the girl had something that made her look out of this world, if mutants like Mystique or Beast were anything to go by.

 

He watched with slight curiosity as the girl, finished with taking in their surroundings, turned to Loki and started to chat with him. As the exchange got further, Fury got more irritated and intrigued.

 

“The Avengers have gathered in the corridor outside the cell. Orders?” Hill’s voice suddenly came crackling through the comms, jerking Fury out of his observations.

 

Let’s see what you do now, girl, Fury thought.

 

“Enter the cell and be ready to engage. Be alert, it could just be an illusion created by Loki to get us to open the cell door. The girl is a teleporter, she makes any suspicious moves or if I give the signal, mow them both down with sleepers.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

He watched with no little amount of hidden anxiety as the Avengers stormed into the room that held Loki’s cell, surrounding the circular structure with semi-offensive stances. 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in Loki’s cell, Vera was blissfully unaware of the mayhem and uproar she was indirectly causing in the Helicarrier outside the room that held Loki’s cell.

 

Vera usually had a very busy schedule, but she found a sudden 2-week break and thought it would be nice to visit lil’ Lokes, her affectionate nickname for the handsome green-eyed god. She decided not to waste precious time and had teleported straight to the god, cringing during mid-transport thinking of the off-chance she might catch him at an inappropriate time. Well, Em was always the one with forethought. She preferred a touch and go method.

 

She was therefore pleasantly surprised that she had not come at an unfortunate time and saw the god thankfully fully-clothed and pacing at the other side of the circular glass room within a room they appeared to be in. It was rather weird, but who was she to judge on the type of rooms lil’ Lokes liked to reside in.

 

She had enthusiastically greeted Loki, striding towards him only to come to an abrupt halt when Loki turned and with a half-irritated half-confused expression asked, “And who might you be?”

 

Vera scrunched up her nose in confusion. Was Loki joking? That was very much _not_ how Loki usually rolled.

 

“Don’t joke, it doesn’t suit you. So, what’s up with the circular glass room-within-a-room? A meditation sector or something? Rather cliché, don’t you think? But you are missing a few candles and suspicious runes on the floor and walls. And here I thought dramatic effect was your go-to—” Vera rambled on while taking in their surroundings only to stop again when she met the truly confused ice blue eyes of Loki.

 

“Huh. When did you wear contacts? I was under the impression you liked your eyes green.”

 

Loki had no change in expression, only curiously looking at Vera as if truly seeing her for the first time. Weird.

 

“Well, preferences can change I guess?”

 

And still Loki had not replied.

 

“Okay, do you really not know me?”, Vera said, frustration evidently setting in. “Right, my fault, maybe I came to the wrong Lo—”, here Vera checked a curious pentagon-shaped device on her right wrist— “Nope, correct Lokes. I haven't lost my touch with teleport-accuracy.” Vera looked back at Loki, who looked like he was still trying to figure her out. Well, so was she.

 

“You are a curious being. There is a certain magic around you. I was not aware Midgardians still possessed magics, if ever,” the god finally said.

 

“OkAy, you weird little creature. Clearly, you’re amnesiac. Either that, or someone messed with your mind,” Vera stepped closer to Loki, peering into his blue eyes as though she could cure him just by staring at him alone.

 

Loki, having his personal space very much invaded, unsurprisingly thundered, “You presume to know my mind, puny being?! I am Loki, god of mischi—"

 

“Yea, no offence, but you are definitely not my Loki. The Loki I know would not give his title to a stranger so easily. Secrecy comes with the whole, ya know, mischief shebang. Going around telling people you’re the god of mischief doesn’t exactly do wonders to your disposition.”

 

Loki bristled at her words.

 

“Also, if it makes you feel better, not Midgardian,” Vera continued, gesturing to herself. “I’m not completely sure what I am, actually.”

 

Vera’s patience was wearing thin. She wasn’t the type to diplomatically sit down to tea with lengthy explanations, that was Em’s job. She was an excitable bubble of fast and fun and let’s get things moving. She was stuck in her 20s long term, she had a right to be an impatient, angsty fresh-out-of-teens young adult dammit. Time to get a move on with business.

 

“So, erm. I’m going to try and help you if you don’t mind. Like, see your mind and stuff in case there’s still some memories left then imma try and pull them out? Cause I really want lil’ Lokes back,” Vera stepped towards the indignant god.

 

Loki did not sputter. But this time was an exception. “Lil’ Lokes?” he sputtered.

 

“My nickname for you. I always liked alliteration,” Vera clarified, reaching her hand out to Loki’s temple.

 

Loki took exception to that. He retaliated by batting away Vera’s hand before delivering a kick straight to Vera’s solar plexus, sending her flying all the way across the cell to slam into the reinforced glass.

 

Vera’s body slid down limply while she held a steely gaze at Loki.

 

“Well, Loki did you know that thAT FREAKING HURT!” she shouted.

 

A flicker of a flinch and-was that amusement? - passed Loki’s countenance before it returned to the stare-down that blatantly said, ‘I’m a god, what are you going to do?’

 

“I don’t need help,” Loki seethed.

“Yea well, doesn’t look that way to me,” Vera grunted, hoisting herself up and dusting herself off.

 

“Look,” she tried again, “I’m sorry if I went too fast. Em always said I never think before I act. I just wanna help you remember stuff. I’m sure you also want your memories back if you have forgotten something.”

 

Loki looked thoughtful, his silence contemplated Vera’s words.

 

“And why should I trust you? I do not like my mind being played with. What proof do I have that this is not a ruse by S.H.I.E.L.D to end me?” he accused.

 

“Good point which I cannot counter,” Vera said. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to trust that I’m legit just trying to help you and not just a ‘ruse by’—what? A, a ‘shield’? I was not aware that shields had become sentient and capable of plotting. Honestly, what world have you lead me to.”

 

Loki folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, wisely deciding to ignore the latter half of her rant.

 

“ _Just_ trust you?”

 

“Erm, yes?” Vera unpersuasively persuaded.

 

Now Vera’s luck never did hold out for long under any circumstances and this situation was no different. It was at this point that the heavy metal door of the room outside their circular glass abode slid open and several colourfully clothed people trooped in to surround said circular glass abode.

 

Oh, what fresh hell.

 

“Ma’am, please step away from Loki out of his cell and stand down. You are accused of breaching a top secret governmental facility and conspiring with the accused,” a deep baritone voice drifted across the glass barrier that separated them, evidently emitted from a dashing hunk of a man who sported the unfortunate fashion statement of America’s red, white and blue. Said hunk of a man was also carrying a round shield, which was also sadly splashed with the same colour scheme.

 

Vera looked at the man and smiled. Damn, I’d tap that ass in a heartbeat, she thought to herself.

 

The man which said ass belonged to promptly gained a pink tint on his cheeks, and there was a chuckle towards the right of Vera, which informed her that she had in fact thought that last statement out loud.

 

“I like her already,” another voice sounded out in between the continued chuckles. Vera traced the voice to another handsome face which belonged to an equally well-toned body. She took a quick spin of the people that surrounded the cell. The red, white and blue hunk of a man, the laughing hunk of a man, a woman clad in a skin-tight black suit and flaming red hair, another hunk of a man in highly questionable clothes with long blonde hair and wielding a hammer, and a man with—was that a _bow and arrow_?

 

“You guys are using _a lot_ of medieval weapons. I would have thought most universes have at least decent technology, but you guys seem to be scraping the bottom of the barrel. How have those weapons worked out for you so far?” Vera teased.

 

“Quite well actual-”

“Stark, focus on the mission.”

 

The man, Stark, glanced at the glaring…bdsm lady (Vera nodded as her brilliant mind supplied her with nicknames) and promptly shut up.

 

The shield-wielding hunk of a man sighed and repeated his earlier instruction with slight resignation.

 

Loki was quickly becoming displeased at not being the centre of attention.

 

“Oh yes. Earth’s mightiest heroes sent to guard their prisoner. Heaven forbid that a little girl foil their plans and let the god of mischief escape,” he sneered while the circle of avengers scowled at his words.

 

“Right, yes, drama achieved, good job at the antagonising lil’ Lokes. Proud of you. Now I’m really starting to get irritated at the developments. Any off-chance that you guys like, not attack, and let me help lil’ Lokes here remember me and then we can all get coffee and banter over crumpets. Sound good?” Vera said exasperatedly, rubbing her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose.

 

Loki once more glared at Vera with anger and indignation at the nickname while Stark burst out into laughter once more.  “Oh my god—lil’ Lokes—hah! That has got to be the best one yet. I really like this one; can we keep her Cap?”

 

Hunk-with-the-shield just sighed deeply once more at Stark's statement.

 

“No can do Ms….?” The now identified ‘Cap’ left off questioningly.

 

“Vera”, Vera supplied helpfully.

 

“Ms Vera—”

“No, like, my name is just Vera.”

 

“Right. Vera,” ‘Cap’ amended. “As I said, we’ll need to apprehend you for breaching this facility’s security and bring you in for questioning about your relationship with the accused.”

 

“Wait, the _accused_? What’s lil’ Lokes accused of doing?” Vera asked.

 

“That’s classifi-”

“My brother hath brought destruction and death upon this realm, fair Vera.”

“Apparently not classified anymore,” ‘Cap’ bit out.

 

“Wait, Lokes has a brother? I did not know that. Why have you never told me that?” Vera asked turning towards Loki.

 

“He is not my brother!” Loki spat out in reply, hatred written all over his face.

 

“Right, okay. Ya’ll have a domestic of some sort. Erm, about that apprehending thing. You see, I kinda needa heal Lokes over there so like, would you be a dear and hold it off for a while?” Vera looked towards ‘Cap’, who seemed like the de facto leader of this little parade.

 

In a room situated floors above theirs, Fury gave the green light to go on offense.

 

All of a sudden, the avengers moved as one toward the door of Loki’s cell and the red-head started operating the display to open the door.

 

“Sorry, Vera. You don’t seem like a bad person, but we need to take you in,” ‘Cap’ said apologetically.

 

I didn’t really expect a good outcome, Vera thought, whilst she quickly rummaged her green backpack for a certain handy barrier tool. She quickly located the small rectangular metallic device and placed it in the centre of the not-yet-open doorway and pressed a series of small buttons located on its side. Once that was done, she nodded to herself and stepped away from the doorway and headed towards Loki who was watching with undecided feelings about the entire situation.

 

Natasha punched the last of the instructions into the display and the door to Loki’s cell slid wide open. Both her handguns snapped out, pointing one towards Vera and the other towards Loki as she cautiously walked forward, only to be stopped quite suddenly as her outstretched hands slammed into an invisible barrier.

 

“Problem, Natasha?” Stark’s irritating voice came from the red and gold suit of metal.

 

“There’s a hidden barrier of some sort.”

 

“Fear not, fellow comrades. No barrier shall withstand my mighty hammer!” Thor thundered and moved towards the doorway while the rest of the Avengers moved back.

 

“Better hurry up there point break. Looks like white-eyes might teleport out of here with Loki any second now” Stark chipped out cheerfully.

 

Indeed, Vera had already crossed the room and seemed to be arguing with Loki.

“Honestly Lokes, I’m not going to hurt you or anything. Just let me help you!”

“And I’m inclined to think otherwise—”

“Oh my god, quit whining and stop moving away from me!”

They witnessed the back-and-forth between Vera and Loki and comical sight of both in a sort of speed walk chase with slight amusement.

 

Thor readied himself, meanwhile, lifting his hammer high up and swinging it downwards into the barrier, only for it to meet the barrier with a thunderous gong. The barrier held fast. Fury let out a string of curses.

 

“Just go for the reinforced glass. This barrier may stand against Thor’s hammer, but I don’t think the reinforced glass will,” Stark said, already moving one of his repulsors to the circular walls of Loki’s confinement.

 

Fury’s voice crackled to life in the comms- “I would personally shoot you for damaging the only billion dollar stronghold we have managed to build for Loki. But circumstances are dire. Secure both the girl and Loki at all costs.”

 

Vera, meanwhile, had given up the chase. “Okay, clearly this isn’t going to work. Time for the hard way Lokes.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at Vera’s statement then widened them as Vera suddenly vanished only to reappear behind him. Vera spun him around, right hand gripping his shoulder and left hand gripping his head.

 

“I tried for the painless way, but you didn’t want it so buckle up, this is gonna hurt” was all Loki registered before Vera returned back the same kick Loki had given her before, but as Loki’s body flew backwards, Vera’s left hand grasped onto something and she gripped it tight, pulling her arm back as though wrenching something from his body. Vera winced as she heard the _thud_ of Loki’s body on the glass.

 

She looked down at her left hand. It was grasping a pale translucent wriggling mass that seemed to bulge from her hand, trying to escape. The mass trailed towards the other side of the room, thinning out as Vera traced it to Loki’s head. The Worm. How curious. Then, using both hands, Vera retracted and gathered the rest of the trailing mass together. She held her hand out and the mass started to levitate. As her fingers curled inwards, the bulging mass started to shrink and compress into a tiny ball of light. In one swift motion, Vera threw the ball of light upwards, and it soared through the air for a moment, only to come falling down straight into Vera’s open mouth. There was a sickening crunch as Vera chewed before grimacing and thickly swallowing just in time to hear the loud shattering of glass right beside her.

 

She turned towards a shiny metal suit of glaring red and gold and was met with a blue repulsor aimed straight at her face.

 

“You don’t happen to have a glass of water, do you? Traces of mind-controlling souls aren’t exactly tasty you know?” Vera said.

 

It wasn’t her smartest move, but Em had always said that she always went for sarcasm and dramatics rather than run for safety. That meant she had a much higher chance of getting caught in unfortunate situations. She couldn’t help but think he was right once again as she felt something sharp pierce the back of her neck. She had barely just enough consciousness to tap her thumb on a circular silver ring engraved with a letter ‘E’ on her index finger thrice before she completely gave into the darkness of the drugs pumping through her veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I dont have a plan with this. And I'm probably not going to finish it. I'm like, working on chapter 2 but its taking extremely long to fix things out. If this garners enough interest then idk maybe?
> 
> Anything is appreciated really. Comments, kudos, bookmarks, constructive feedback is my life food.


End file.
